It's the Small Moments
by storyteller362
Summary: While following some of Ned's tips for the last day of middle school, Moze finds herself getting surprised by Billy Loomer throughout the day. Even if it was just the small moments it was really nice.


**Title: Little Minutes **

**Summary: Ned's guide to the last day surprises Moze. Especially when Loomer surprises her more then she thinks. Little moments with Moze and Loomer becoming friends and maybe something more? She didn't real plan on what her summer was going to be like. **

**Notes: Yay another Ned's Declassified story! Hopefully I can churn out some new stories in other new categories too will I'm sticking to my new years resolution. **

* * *

_**Tip 1. Last of day of school can be filled with surprises so be prepared** _

Moze took a deep breath and turned her head cover her eyes to insure she didn't look. Then she heard the crack letting out a dramatic almost fake sob. On the floor in front of her the special wooden locker door fell. Cookie had handed her a tissue and Ned patted her shoulder affectionately.

"It'll be all right, you'll be able to fit a new one on at the high school," said Ned.

"And now we put the ugly bad one back in it's place," said Gordy shoving it long ways into the locker, sticking out slightly. They looked at him and nodded at each other.

"The night guy will get it," said Ned, Moze, and Cookie all at the same time. She glumly picked up her backpack intending to carry around the rest of her stuff until the end of the day. Apparently, Vice Principal Grubbs wanted all lockers cleaned out as soon as possible. All of the textbooks were turned in, so it wasn't like they had a lot to carry around.

Behind her Loomer and his cronies had watched them instead of cleaning out their own. They had nodded and walked over to the three friends standing together. Something behind their backs glaring at them.

"Loomer!" said Ned his voice getting a little higher.

"We had something for you," he said cracking his knuckles and then nodded the boys behind him.

"Loomer," said Moze getting his attention. He just nodded at her and smiled before Jerry Crony thrusted the bag out to them.

Ned cautiously took it and then opened the bag up and jaw dropped slightly. Then took out… items. It was all the stuff that they had even took or…

"Oh! That's the baby doll. I thought that project ended in the seventh grade," said Moze confused.

"We did bad things to the doll, so we figured that we'd give you a good one by the end of the year," said Loomer.

"I made the outfit," said Crony and then caught himself. "I mean I stole it from the drama club."

Still stunned Ned and Cookie's jaws were practically on the floor looking at the door dressed in a simple checkered dress.

"What made you want to do this?" asked Moze.

"We weren't going to keep it forever that's not fair at all and we are above being that immature," said Buzz leaving all of them to stare at him. Okay yea the last day was full of surprises.

"That and high school starts and want to start fresh," said Loomer gazing at her before a bit charmingly added. "I can't wait to see you next school year Jennifer."

Moze just gave him a thumbs up before he walked away. Huh, sometimes it's not just a thing that can surprise you but a person too.

_**Tip 2. Get phone numbers before school lets out and make plans to meet over the summer** _

It was the between time before periods three and four. More lockers cleared out and more people eagerly talking about their summers in the halls.

"I got it! I finally got it!" cried out Cookie doing a silly dance in the middle of the hall. "Lisa agreed to go out on three more dates with me before she starts her summer job."

"That's great Cookie," said Moze, "I'm happy for you. Suzie and I planned on hanging out the movie theatre and playing some beach volleyball this summer. We just went swimsuit shopping and she…"

They watched as Coconut Head ran by them and gesturing wildly. "Hey Moze, Cookie, I need some plans for this summer. Otherwise my mom is going to send me to my aunt Mildred's house. She's the one that had cut my hair."

His hands went to his haircut that was still cut that way. Coconut Head shuddered at the thought remembering the way the cats smelled and the big floral furniture. As if his friends could see his thoughts, Moze and Cookie shared a look and nodded helping him escape.

"Here," said Cookie handing him a business card. "I plan on being busy this summer, I hope. Just don't call before dinner, we eat five."

Moze just jotted down her phone number. "Just don't call before 10 I plan on sleeping in a lot."

Relieved to have plans and someone from school before walking away. Moze and Cookie had parted for their next class. Before she could even get there Loomer had waved to her and she had waved back. He had gestured for her to come over. Contemplating in her mind she just walked over to him and looked around making sure she was alone.

Loomer had a smile on his face and handed her a paper.

"I hope you're free this summer Jennifer," he said, and she looked down at it. The ten digits looked very much like his phone number.

"Thanks, Loomer," she said a bit surprised at the forward gesture. "I guess you're really excited."

"I plan on sleeping in until noon every day," he said smirking.

"Right on!"

With that they slapped hands and the warning bell rang. Hurrying off she just pocketed the number right next to Claire Sawyers business card and Coconut Head's. Maybe they could all do a big get together before high school started and compare schedules.

**_Tip 3. Get your yearbook signed, you never know if it might be someone's last year with you._**

"In high school we won't get our yearbooks until the next year because graduation happens after school ends, they add those in last. This is not the case in middle school, we get our yearbooks before school ends. So make sure you get everyone to sign it just in case someone unexpectedly moves in the middle of summer," said Ned explaining this to Moze and Cookie in the cafeteria.

They were holding their year books and looking over the pages.

"I can't believe that we have pictures of the school blown up," said Moze. "That's the reason why we're still here in June."

"Well we had to make up those weeks they spent rebuilding the school," said Cookie. "I didn't mind the tests though. I'm sure that we all passed."

"I plan on getting the most autographs," said Moze feeling a competitive spirit glaring at her friends. "I mean we don't know if someone is going to move over the summer."

"I hope it's Missy," said Ned. "And maybe the huge crew. I mean it's flattering that they like me so much but it's creepy."

"Very," agreed Cookie. "Moze if you want to get a lot of autographs you should do it now that it's lunch time."

She had already gotten up and went around with her yearbook. Multicolored pens in hand she had already made it a competition with Suzie Crabgrass. She checked off Martin Qwerly, Lisa Zemo, of course her friends, and Timmy Toot-Toot. Rounding off her list she went looking for Claire Sawyer when Moze ran directly into Missy.

The blonde had snatched the yearbook and scribbled down something with in a bright pink pen. Moze read what she wrote and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll remember you when I'm famous," said Moze staring at her.

"I'm moving this summer for Los Angeles, now you can say you have my autograph."

Missy tossed her hair, flashed her a dazzling smile, and then turned back into the crowd. Staring at her for a minute she wondered how Ned and Cookie were going to take her leaving. Then she heard a loud whoop from across the cafeteria. It sounded like her two friends, but they wouldn't do that in front of her face.

Finally looking around for a new person she spotted Loomer sitting next to his friends. Perfect three new people.

"Hey, can you three sign my yearbook I'm in a competition with Suzy."

She slid the book and offered them a couple of pens to write something down. She hoped that they wouldn't write something gross or draw something crazy. Buzz was the first to write something down. Crony had written something down and then passed it to Loomer. He looked up at her and covered what he wrote.

Her own smile on her face before taking it back from him.

"Thanks!" she said and looked down at her list crossing them off. Then peered at the messages, Buzz had just written 'have a great summer.' Crony left her a message 'don't give up on your dreams, just keep sleeping' which just made her laugh.

Loomer had written something sweet before pressing the book to her chest. She was bound to have more then Suzi and an extra nice message.

**_Tip 4. Don't forget to thank your teachers, they really pushed you and helped you grow. Show them that you appreciate them. _**

The last period of the day started to make everyone feel a little nervous then usual. Moze found herself watching the clock count down to the last minute. Everyone staring intently at the minute hand, even the teacher watching it. Moze had her own plans just before leaving today.

Finally, finally, did the last bell rang.

"Freedom!" shouted someone from the back of the room.

Almost all the students rushed out of the room leaving a few eighth graders to hang back for a minute even Moze. Then started out into the hall taking one last look around wondering when she would be here next.

Then found Ned and Cookie looking around like her but a little more frantic.

"High school! It can't be that different from middle school, right? They have lockers too. They have classes that switch. They have, um…" said Ned.

"It's not that different," said Cookie trying to look relaxed but not. "Except they have bigger kids because they're older then us when we used to be on the top. Then we have to work to the top and…"

"Get a grip," said Moze making them turn to her for attention. "It's the same. Now if you excuse me I have to find Mr. Chopsaw and Mr. Wright."

Looking around at them she hurried up to her teachers. Ned and Cookie had something in their backpacks for a couple of their tearchers. Just something small and passed out some chocolate with a thank you note that Ned insited on. After all it felt like they in middle school forever.

"Mr. Chopsaw," she said going up to the man. "I had something for you."

She had passed him a beautifully crafted new stool for him and he just smiled at her.

"Thank you, it's been a pleasure to have you in my class," he said patting her shoulder and grinned. "I hope you enjoy woodshop at the high school. They'll teach you how you to make a clock, a chest, and even some very impressive birdhouses."

She just grinned at him and shook his hand. "I appreciate it Mr. Chopsaw, you've been a great mentor."

It was quiet between them before she headed off and to find Mr. Write. He probably had a lot of students to see but it wouldn't hurt to try. She slung her bag over her shoulder and waved to Ned and Cookie, gesturing that she would be there in a few minutes.

There were a few students talking to Mr. Write before she saw him and gave him a hug. He had been great before whispering that she'd do great at the high school. She passed him wooden candle holders and went off to find her friends.

"Before we leave there's kissed that I wanted to do," said Loomer going up to her.

"Wait what did you want to…" Moze started to say before he had just leaned and kissed her himself. It felt nice as she pressed back briefly his friends' jaws had dropped then stared at him a little shocked just like Ned and Cookie.

"Thanks Jennifer I can't wait to see you next year," he said nodding at her. Cookie and Ned's eyes still wide and so had his friends before they shrugged. "I've always wanted to do that!"

"I'll see you next year Loomer," she said grinning softly and then turned to her friends. Loomer and his friends had waved before heading out the front doors of the middle school. "Now are you ready to go to my house? My mom made cookies yesterday."

"Are we really going to forget that happened," said Ned. "Or…"

"It happened and that's it," she said grinning more to herself. "Now let's go before there's none left my dad was sneaking them since yesterday."

With that her friends had taken one last look around the middle school and headed out the front doors talking between them. Yea they'd have a great summer and see everyone sooner then they thought. Right now, they were going to enjoy the time with their friends and see what happens next.


End file.
